At Least I Get To Come Home To You
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Maggie and Alex both catch a cold during their first winter together. Just a cute sick fic starring everyone's favorite Sanvers.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a story that popped into my head that I thought would be fun to write. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

There first winter together, Alex and Maggie shared a nasty cold. It had started with Maggie coming home from work on a Wednesday with a little bit of a cough.

"You alright?" Alex asked after a particularly rough coughing fit while they were watching a movie.

"Yeah," Maggie said, nodding, "Just a little tickle in my throat. I'm fine."

Alex nodded and went back to watching their movie. They both went to bed pretty early that night, already worn out from the week and it was only half over. The next morning, Maggie woke up with more of a cough as well as a runny nose and a sore throat.

"Babe," Alex said, hearing Maggie coughing as she woke up, "That sounds rough. Are you alright?"

"It's nothing," Maggie said, grabbing a tissue and wiping her nose, "I'll be fine. We need to get up or we're both going to be late."

Alex nodded, getting out of bed and going into the kitchen to start breakfast while Maggie went to get ready for work.

When they spent the night together, which was quickly becoming every single night, they had a routine down. Maggie got ready first because her longer hair often took longer to do while Alex made coffee and some breakfast. Then, Maggie would eat while Alex went to get ready. It worked well, especially because the only food Alex could really cook was breakfast food.

On this particular morning, Alex added a couple of Dayquil next to Maggie's breakfast, eating her own pancakes before Maggie came out of the bathroom, going to eat while Alex went to get ready.

When Alex came out of the bathroom, carrying her coffee cup to the sink while Maggie went to brush her teeth and finish getting ready, she noticed the pills were going. She was happy that even if Maggie wouldn't admit it, she took medicine to help her feel better.

"I gotta go Mags," Alex called, pouring herself coffee in a to go cup.

"Wait," Maggie called, coming out of the bathroom, "I want a kiss."

Alex smiled, kissing Maggie deeply, as if this was the last goodbye they would ever say. With their jobs, the next hour was never guaranteed so they always made sure their goodbyes in the morning, even on days that should be routine, were meaningful.

As they went in their separate directions, Alex realized that she had just kissed Maggie, who was most definitely getting sick. Alex sighed as she got on her motorcycle, strapping on her helmet and really hoping she didn't get whatever bug Maggie had.

However, eighteen hours later, as she climbed back on her bike, she knew she was coming down with something. Her throat was scratchy and since lunch, she had gotten a cough that had only gotten worse as the day went on. She was also beyond exhausted, most of which could have been because it was after 3 am, and she was just getting off of work. She drove home, wishing suddenly that she didn't live almost a half an hour away from her place of employ.

She got home, finding Maggie sound asleep in bed, snoring pretty loudly with a whole bunch of used tissues scattered around her side of the bed. There was also an empty cup of what Alex assumed was tea and a bottle of Nyquil on the table.

Alex wanted so badly to chug some Nyquil and sleep forever, but she had to be up for work in less than 3 hours so that wasn't an option. Instead, she changed into some pajamas, climbing into bed next to her girlfriend. She fell asleep pretty quickly.

However, the next morning, when the alarm went off, Alex did not want to be up.

"Alex," Maggie said, voice scratchy, "Come on Alex. You have to get up. We have work."

"Maggie," Alex said, groaning as she rolled over, "I don't wanna get up."

"Come on," Maggie said, rubbing her back softly, "What time did you get in last night anyways?"

"A little after three thirty," Alex said coughing a little as Maggie reached for a tissue to blow her nose.

"You sound great," Maggie said, handing Alex a tissue for her runny nose.

"You're one to talk," Alex said, wiping her nose, "I think it's safe to say we both have a cold."

"Yeah," Maggie said, coughing a little, "But we still have to go to work."

Alex nodded, groaning as she got out of bed. They went through their morning routine, although everything seemed to take more time than normal. They still managed to get out of the house at a pretty reasonable time.

Overnight, it cooled off quite a bit and gotten quite windy. Alex wished her car wasn't in the shop being repaired because the thought of driving her motorcycle in this weather feeling as crummy as she did was not at all appealing.

She did it anyways, arriving at work feeling even worse than when she left. She had taken Dayquil before she left, but it hadn't made her feel much better.

"Good morning Agent Danvers," J'onn said as Alex put her helmet and bag in her office, "I wasn't sure you were going to come in this morning."

"Why wouldn't I?" Alex asked, grabbing a tissue off her desk and wiping her nose before sticking a few more tissues in her pocket and leaving her office.

"You were here until 3 am," J'onn said, "And it sounds like you aren't feeling great. You could have just called in."

"I'm fine," Alex said, brushing him off, "I need to finish some experiments I was working on yesterday and we also have that big staff meeting at noon I can't miss."

Alex pushed past J'onn and grabbed her lab coat, heading down to her lab. She worked through the morning, everything taking a lot longer than normal because she had to stop every five minutes to blow her nose or cough.

By the time of the staff meeting, she was so exhausted, she was afraid she was going to fall asleep standing up. She made it through the meeting, heading back to her lab afterward. Not long after she got back, J'onn came into the lab to check on her.

"Go home," he said, seeing how tired and miserable she was looking, "It's Friday. Barring any major disasters, you have the entire weekend off. Just take off a few hours early. You're done with your work for the week. I'm sure your experiments can wait until next week. Go home and rest."

"I just need to get my last rounds of this trial into the incubator because they have to go for 72 hours."

"Alright," J'onn said, "Well, have a good rest of your day and weekend."

"Thanks," Alex said, coughing into her elbow as she did so.

Alex ended up working for another three hours, meaning it was almost 5 pm. She got back on her bike, wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep.

She managed to make it home, her nose running so badly by the time she got there that she though about just sticking tissues in her nose to keep it off her face. She settled for her sleeve because she was out of tissues in her bag. She was going to go upstairs and change anyways so it didn't really matter.

She made it up to her apartment, opening the door and finding Maggie's bag already there. She headed into her bedroom, surprised that the bed was empty.

However, she heard the shower running in the bathroom. She set down her bag, pulling off her jacket, socks, and shoes before heading into the bathroom. She found Maggie sitting on the edge of the tub, the bathroom full of steam.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, sitting down next to Maggie.

"I was so congested," Maggie said, leaning her head on Alex's shoulder, "And I remember doing this with my dad when I was little and had croup so I figured it might help now."

"Did it?" Alex asked, wiping her nose on her sleeve again, not really caring that it was gross or that there were tissues right on the counter.

"Yeah," Maggie said, "I was going to get up in just a minute, but I was so tired I just wanted to sit for another minute."

"I am currently regretting sitting down," Alex said, "I have barely sat down all day because I knew I would fall asleep."

"You must be exhausted," Maggie said, remembering that her girlfriend got very little sleep last night, "Come one. Let's go crash."

"We should probably eat something," Alex said as they both sleepily stood up.

"We'll worry about that after sleep," Maggie said, "Besides, I'm not that hungry."

"Neither am I," Alex said.

"I'm gonna go grab us some water," Maggie said, "Go get on some pajamas, and I'll meet you in bed."

Alex nodded, noticing that Maggie was in pajamas. Alex climbed into bed after pulling on a sweatshirt and some sweatpants.

"Should we take something before we sleep?" Maggie asked, handing Alex her glass of water.

"I'm gonna wait," Alex said, "I just want to get some sleep, then I'm gonna get up and eat and maybe finish up some paperwork I still haven't finished from this week. I just need a little sleep."

Maggie nodded, agreeing with Alex, but seeing that her girlfriend was already asleep she decided not to say anything more.

She instead curled up with her arms around Alex, kissing her forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

**So there was the first chapter. I have two more chapters of this story. I hope you enjoy it! As always, prompts, suggestions, and reviews always welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you for all the positive comments on the first chapter! **

* * *

About two hours later, both Maggie and Alex woke up, but not because they were ready to, but because there was a knocking at their door.

"What the hell?" Alex said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she got up.

"I don't know," Maggie said, having a harder time waking up than Alex.

"I'll get it," Alex said, already shuffling to the door as Maggie tried to sit up.

Alex made it to the door, opening it to find Sam, Lena, and Kara all standing there with food and games.

"What?" Alex said, confused as she ran her hands through her hair, "What are you three doing here?"

"It was supposed to be girls night," Kara said, looking at her sister and taking in her red nose, swollen eyes, and chapped lips, "But from the looks of you, that doesn't seem like it's gonna happen. What's wrong with you?"

"You guys can come in," Alex said, rubbing her eyes, "Maggie and I both caught colds this week. We were sleeping, but as long as you don't mind some germs, we could still do girl's night. We aren't that sick."

"Who's at the door?" Maggie asked, coming out of the bedroom, "Oh, hey guys."

"We had planned girls night for tonight," Alex said as Maggie came up to her, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend, "Are you feeling up to it?"

"As long as we just do a movie night," Maggie said, coughing a little, "I don't think I could play games tonight. My head's so congested it making it hard to think straight."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked, not wanting to impose on the two women if they were feeling bad.

"Yeah," Maggie said, nodding as she left Alex's warm embrace to grab a tissue.

Everyone took off their shoes, Kara and Sam bringing the food into the kitchen while Lena followed them with the wine she brought. Alex went into the bedroom, grabbing a fresh box of tissues and a trash can for the used ones.

"Alright," Kara said, grabbing out plates, we have pizza and Chinese, but if that doesn't sound good to you two, I can go grab some soup or something."

"I'm not that hungry," Alex said, coughing into her elbow roughly, "I might eat some pot stickers later, but I'm good for now."

"Same," Maggie said, sniffling a little.

"Can I make you two some tea or hot cocoa or something?" Sam asked, her mothering instincts kicking into full gear as she watched the two sick women.

"Hot cocoa would be great," Maggie said, nodding.

"I can help you make some," Alex said, heading to the kitchen.

"No," Sam said, shaking her head, "You two go rest."

Maggie and Alex didn't argue, which kinda surprised the other three women.

However, they let their shock go and started setting up for their movie night. Sam made hot cocoa and poured wine, Lena opened the food and made room for it on the coffee table, and Kara grabbed extra blankets from the linen closet.

All five of them made it to the couch, Alex and Maggie sitting down the love seat, curling up together under a thick blanket. Sam, Lena, and Kara sat down on the larger couch, Sam sitting on one end, Lena in the middle, and Kara on the other end. The three healthy women grabbed plates of food after Sam handed Alex and Maggie their cup of hot cocoa.

"This is really good," Alex said, taking a sip of her drink, "Thanks Sam."

"Of course," Sam said, smiling, "It's Ruby's favorite when she's not feeling well."

"I can understand why," Maggie said, taking another long drink of the hot beverage, "It feels amazing on my throat."

Alex nodded, agreeing. "Alright," Kara said, grabbing the remote, "What do we want to watch?"

"I don't care," Alex and Maggie said together, smiling at each other afterward.

"Let's watch something funny," Lena said, "It's been a long, stressful week. I don't want anything serious."

"I agree," Sam said, nodding.

"Alright," Kara said, going to the comedies.

They selected a movie, all of them settling in.

Within twenty minutes of turning on the movie, they heard snores coming from the love seat.

"She's asleep," Maggie said, pointing to Alex who was laying down in her lap, "She only slept like 3 hours last night and got up and worked a full day today."

"Poor Alex," Kara said, frowning as she looked at her sister, "She really doesn't know when to just slow down."

"We can go," Sam said, "So she can get some real sleep."

"It's alright," Maggie said, grabbing a tissue to wipe her endless runny nose, "She falls asleep here a lot. It's not a big deal."

They all turned back to the movie. Maggie ran her hands through Alex's hair, knowing she loved to have her hair played with. Maggie grabbed a tissue, wiping Alex's nose which was running all over.

All of the sudden, Maggie started coughing and couldn't stop. Kara paused the movie as Lena ran into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Alex woke up, slightly confused until she heard Maggie coughing. She sat up, rubbing her girlfriend's back.

"I'm fine," Maggie said between coughs.

She took the water Lena offered, drinking it and finally getting control of her lungs.

"I'm fine guys," Maggie said, seeing everyone still staring at her, "It's just a cough. Let's just get back to the movie."

Everyone nodded, going back to their seats.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alex asked, grabbing a tissue for both herself and Maggie.

"It's just a cold," Maggie said, reassuring Alex, "Same as you have. I don't feel well, but I'm fine."

Alex nodded, knowing her girlfriend was right. She turned to the movie, glad she had already seen it because she had slept through half of it and would have been so lost if she hadn't seen it.

When the movie ended, they turned off the TV. Lena, Sam, and Kara had every intention of leaving so Alex and Maggie could get some sleep, but then they all started talking about their weeks.

Turns out, no one had had an exceptionally good week.

Lena had spent the entire week working on a project only to have her assistant accidently throw out all her notes, meaning she had to essentially start over with the entire thing.

Ruby had been in a terrible mood the whole week and fought with Sam about every single thing she asked her to do that week.

Kara had yet to finish anything she needed to for work because she had been so busy with Supering during the week meaning she needed to work all weekend in order to finish her work on time. She and Mon-El also had a big fight earlier that week, leading to them deciding to take a break from their relationship.

Maggie had spent all week hunting one particular alien who was committing a string of robberies only to have the collar taken away from her by a rookie detective who happened to run across the suspect on the street. This detective then got all the credit for capturing the subject even though Maggie had spent the entire week working on the case.

Alex had spent all week working on analyzing a new alien that they found. However, on Wednesday, she left her lab for a few hours to work on something else. However, she got distracted and ended up forgetting about her experiments, meaning the 72-hour run she had started days before was ruined because she left it for too long after it was done running.

All five of them enjoyed the catharsis of talking about their terrible weeks with each other. They then shifted to talking about other things, Alex slowly falling asleep on Maggie again.

"I think I'm going to head out," Sam said, getting up, "I'll see you guys later. Maggie, let me know if you guys need anything."

"Thanks," Maggie said, smiling at Sam.

The CFO left, leaving the other four women together. Kara was dozing on Lena's lap while Alex slept on Maggie.

"You two are so cute," Lena said, smiling at Maggie.

"You guys are too," Maggie said, smiling at Lena.

"We're just friends," Lena said, shaking her head, "And besides, she's with Mon-El."

"Not from the sounds of this week," Maggie said, shaking her head, "He's not what she needs. He's not stable or reliable. She's going to walk away one day."

"She's not even into girls," Lena said, shaking her head.

"I don't know," Maggie said, grabbing yet another tissue for her nose, "I've seen the way she looks at you."

"I'm not into girls," Lena said, not looking at Maggie.

"Alright," Maggie said, deciding to drop it for now.

"I think we are going to get going," Lena said, running her fingers through Kara's hair to wake her up, "Or at least I am."

"I'm ready to go too," Kara said, waking up, "Sorry I fell asleep. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"It's alright," Maggie said, smiling at the younger Danvers sister, "Lena and I had a good conversation."

Lena nodded, still not looking at Maggie.

"Good," Kara said, yawning, "Do you want me to carry Alex to her bed?"

"That would be great," Maggie said, moving a little to give Kara better access to carry Alex.

Kara picked her up, carrying her big sister to her bedroom. Alex stirred a little, looking at Kara with confusion.

"You fell asleep on the couch," Kara said, "And We didn't want to wake you up. Lena and I are gonna go. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks," Alex rasped out, throat sore from all the coughing and post-nasal drip, "I love you."

"Love you too Lexie," Kara said, leaning down and hugging her big sister before leaving.

Alex laid awake in bed for a few minutes before Maggie came in.

"Hey," Alex said, smiling at Maggie as she walked into the bedroom.

"Hey yourself," Maggie said, setting down two glasses of water on her nightstand before climbing into bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Eh," Alex said, taking one of the glasses that Maggie offered her, "Not great, but I'll be fine. How about you?"

"Same," Maggie said, shivering a little, "Although I think I might have a low-grade fever. I'm getting chills I think."

"Hang on," Alex said, getting up and going into her bathroom, grabbing a thermometer.

After running it over Maggie's forehead, she nodded.

"100.2," Alex said, "Not too bad, but bad enough to make you feel worse."

"Check yours too," Maggie said, wanting to make sure Alex wasn't downplaying her sickness.

"99.9," Alex said, showing Maggie the thermometer, "Not too bad."

"We should take some Nyquil and go to sleep," Maggie said, handing Alex a tissue.

Alex nodded, handing Maggie some pills before grabbing some for herself. They each took them before curling up together, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**So there was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! This story has one more chapter left which I should have up next weekend. As always, comments, suggestions, and reviews always welcomed! **


	3. Cahpter3

**Hey Guys! Someone asked if I already know what I'm going to write next after I finish this story. I general, I always have another story in the works when I finish one. I try to write every single day for at least twenty minutes so there are always stories being worked on. Or as it stands right now, 3 stories. I truly love writing and being creative so having time to write is always a priority: Here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

They slept pretty well, Alex waking up around 3 am coughing. Maggie woke up at 4 am because she couldn't breath well. They both took more Nyquil when they woke up, allowing them to sleep through the rest of the night. They both woke up around 10 am the next morning.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked Maggie, brushing a lock of dark hair away from her girlfriend's face.

"Fine," Maggie said, "I mean, still pretty rotten but not worse than yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"About the same," Alex said, grabbing tissues for both of them, "I can't believe this is our first weekend off together in over a month, and we are spending it in bed."

"And not even the good kind of in bed," Maggie said, coughing a little as Alex smiled at her, "Man, this is not how I wanted to spend this weekend."

"Do you still have a fever?" Alex asked, rubbing her bloodshot eyes.

"Maybe," Maggie said, "I don't know."

Alex grabbed the thermometer again, running it over her girlfriend's forehead.

"99.8," Alex said, running the device over her own forehead, "And 100.1. Just enough to make us feel terrible, but not bad enough to need anything more than rest and fluids."

"Yay," Maggie said, coughing harshly, "Can we take a bath?"

"I was just about to suggest it," Alex said, moving to get up from the bed.

The bath felt amazing on their cold-riddled bodies.

Once they were done, they dressed in clean pajamas and went into the kitchen. Maggie made some tea while Alex whipped up some pancakes. It was one of her favorite things to cook, and both she and Maggie loved them.

Once breakfast was ready, they ate on the couch, just turning on the TV and relaxing. They spent the rest of the day on the couch, sleeping and relaxing. They went through a box and a half of tissues and too many cups of tea to count.

Maggie spiked a fever of around 101 in the afternoon, and by the evening, Alex had a matching one.

Kara brought them soup and cough drops around dinner time, making sure the two of them were alright. She found them both sleeping on the couch, their noses bright red, mouths open because they couldn't breathe through their stuffy noses.

Kara snapped a quick picture of them, smiling as she looked at them. She was so happy that her big sister had found someone that she loved and who loved her back.

"What are you smiling at?" Alex rasped out, cracking her eyes open.

"How cute you two are," Kara said, handing Alex a tissue as the older woman wiped her nose on her sleeve, "How are you feeling?"

"Sick," Alex said, coughing a little, "I haven't had a cold this bad in a long time. We both have fevers and pretty bad congestion."

"That sucks," Kara said, sitting down next to Alex, "I brought you some soup for you guys and some cough drops. I wasn't sure what Maggie's favorite cough drops were so I got a couple different kinds. And I got both of you chicken noodle soup from the deli by CatCo."

"Thanks Kara," Alex said, smiling at her sister, "You're the best."

Maggie stirred, looking at Kara and Alex as she woke up.

"Hey Kara," the sick police officer said, seeing the younger woman, "What are you doing here?"

"She brought us food and cough drops," Alex said, helping Maggie sit up a little bit as she coughed.

"Thanks," Maggie said, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked, running her hands through Maggie's hair.

"Still feverish," Maggie said, "And congested. This cold is terrible."

Maggie blew her nose, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Are you guys hungry?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Alex said, "At least a little."

"Me too," Maggie said, "We haven't really eaten since breakfast."

"I'll go grab a mug for you, Alex," Kara said, going into the kitchen, "Maggie, bowl or mug?"

"Mug," Maggie said, coughing harshly.

Alex and Maggie both sat up, wrapping themselves in warm blankets.

"Here you go sickies," Kara said, handing both of them the bowls of how soup, "So you want anything to drink?"

"Do we have any orange juice?" Maggie asked, wiping her runny nose again.

"I think so," Alex said, coughing a little, "I can go check."

"I got it," Kara said, going back into the kitchen.

She found orange juice in their fridge, pouring each of the sick women a glass of juice. She then brought the glasses into the room where Maggie and Alex were slowly sipping their soup.

"Thanks Kara," Alex said, as she took the glass, taking a small sip.

"Yeah, thanks," Maggie said, smiling.

"Of course," Kara said, sitting down on the chair on the side of the couch, "Can I do anything else for you two?"

"I'm good," Maggie said, shaking her head.

"I'm good too," Alex said, sniffling a little, "How are you doing?"

Alex knew that Kara's break up earlier that week had been her choice, but she also knew any break up was never easy.

"I've been alright," Kara said, smiling, "I mean, it has been a little hard, but I'm feeling pretty good about it. Lena has been great. I'm actually going to go over and hang out with her tonight as long as you two are alright here."

"We're good," Alex said as Maggie nodded, "Go hang out with Lena. She'll probably be way more fun than the two of tonight. After this, I really just want to go back to sleep."

"Same," Maggie said, "This cold is miserable."

"Alright," Kara said, standing up, "Are you sure I can't get you anything else before I go?"

"We're good Kara," Alex said, laughing a little before coughing, "Go hang out with Lena and be glad you have an immune system of steel."

"Call if you need anything," Kara said, giving Alex and Maggie a quick hug before she left, "I can be here in seconds if you need me."

"We're fine," Alex said, wiping her nose, "It's just a cold. Go."

"Fine," Kara said, "Love you."

"Love you too," Alex said as Kara took off out the window.

"She gets worried when I'm sick," Alex explained, seeing confusion clouding Maggie's face, "On Krypton, they didn't really have many illnesses, and the ones they did have were pretty much fatal. The first time I got sick after she came to live with us, I just had a cold, not even as bad as this one, and she freaked out. She didn't want me to go to school, and she was so worried I was going to die. I was mad at her because I didn't feel well, and she wouldn't leave me alone. However, when I found her crying in our closet and she told me everything, I explained earth illness to her and that calmed her down a little bit. She's always kinda struggled with it though. She had a cousin that died from an illness when they were kids so she has a little bit of PTSD surrounding it. It's gotten a lot better though."

"That sounds awful," Maggie said, grabbing another tissue.

They turned on a movie, just cuddling. Maggie didn't eat much which worried Alex.

"You need to eat Babe," Alex said, kissing Maggie's warm temple.

"I don't feel well," Maggie said, setting down her mug, "Fevers make me feel nauseous. I'll be fine, but I can't eat right now."

"Fine," Alex said, knowing that nausea was a common result of a fever, "Do you think you can drink something?"

Maggie nodded, taking a drink.

By 7 pm, both of them were exhausted and decided to just go to bed. They each took a large dose of Nyquil and fell asleep. The next day was much of the same.

Both of their fevers broke overnight, but they were still exhausted, congested, and just not feeling well.

"Do we have to go to work tomorrow?" Maggie asked as they climbed into bed that night after a day filled with naps, movies, and another hot bath.

"You don't," Alex said, coughing, "But I already messed up this trial once so I have to go in and take my samples out and analyze them."

"I'm gonna go in," Maggie said, wiping her red, raw nose again, "I just have enjoyed cuddling in bed with you all weekend, and I don't want it to end."

"We can cuddle tomorrow after work," Alex said, laughing at Maggie a little, causing her to go into a coughing fit.

"Working tomorrow is going to be exhausting," Maggie said, snuggling closer to Alex.

"Probably," Alex said, kissing Maggie's forehead, "But at least I get to come home to you."

* * *

**There it was! I hope you liked this story! I really enjoyed writing it. I have a new story in the works that is focused on Kara and Lena. The first chapter of that one should be out next weekend. As always, comments, reviews, and suggestions always welcome! **


End file.
